


Three's A Crowd

by puppieswearingsunglasses



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppieswearingsunglasses/pseuds/puppieswearingsunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kenzi leaves on an unexpected trip Tamsin is looking forward to having Bo and an empty house all to herself but the best laid plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Crowd

"This is stupid," Tamsin was decidedly unimpressed and had no qualms in letting Bo know exactly how much.

Bo bit her lip and looked down at the furry creature crawling around in her bed sheets and shrugged.

"I think he's kind of cute."

"Cute!? He eats more than Kenzi, makes more noise than Vex and is already as territorial as Dyson, he can't stay," Tamsin bent over and picked up the small black and white kitten by the scruff of its neck and held it up to her face for closer inspection.

"He smells funny too," she remarked with a sigh, then dangled him in front of Bo until she took him and clutched him to her chest.

Bo opened her mouth to protest but Tamsin had already stomped out of the bedroom and downstairs.

The following morning Tamsin was up early and had already gone through an entire pot of coffee by the time Bo padded into the kitchen, stifling a yawn whilst simultaneously scratching the kitten's ears. He looked across the room from his perch on Bo's shoulder at Tamsin, then down at the kitchen table, then back to Tamsin. Tamsin narrowed her eyes.

"Good morning," Bo mumbled and picked up the coffee pot to refill it.

"Is it?" Tamsin sniped and glared at the kitten. Bo rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You're not still mad about him are you? It's only for a couple of weeks."

Tamsin clicked her tongue and opened and closed her mouth. Bo turned round from the coffee machine and frowned.

"Well?"

"Well yes I am mad that Kenzi just up and left for a fortnight to go partying with Dyson and neglected to tell us about her new toy that needs fed, cleaned and a place to sleep," Tamsin stood up and walked over to take the kitten from Bo's shoulder, placing him on one palm and peering at him  cautiously.

"Dyson and Kenzi are not partying they’re training, and you make him sound like a baby," Bo said, laughing and petting it. Tamsin scrunched up her eyebrows and looked at Bo seriously.

"But Bo he is a baby, babies are a lot of responsibility and I don't have time for this," she pushed the small cat into Bo's hands and stalked out the room, muttering under her breath. Bo smiled and pushed her nose against the kitten's and murmuring.

"I'm gonna call you Timmy."

That afternoon Bo was lying on the couch playing with Timmy when Tamsin walked in and knelt on the floor beside them, she stretched out her hand which held a brush to Bo and smiled very sweetly. Bo groaned and set Timmy down on the floor.

"Do I have to?

"Yes."

"You're a grown ass Fae you can brush your own hair."

Tamsin petted her lip and whined.

"But I like it when you do it..."

Bo sighed and sat up to make space for Tamsin, who, was vainly attempting to disguise the pink flush spreading across her pale cheeks. Tamsin sat in between Bo's legs and let down her long, silver hair.

Bo took the hairbrush and held a long lock in her hair, admiring it and instantly regretting being in the least bit reluctant. She liked brushing Tamsin's hair too, there was just so much of it.

They never talked much when Bo brushed Tamsin's hair, just sat in comfortable silence as Bo ran her fingers through Tamsin's hair and marvelled at its strength. Tamsin had been so relaxed on more than one occasion that she had fallen asleep in Bo's arms.

After ten minutes of near silence a low rumbling sound reached Tamsin's ears and she jerked around to face Bo.

"What's that noise?"

Bo knitted her eyebrows and listened.

"It's Timmy, he's purring," she said, then returned to brushing Tamsin's hair. Tamsin however was unsettled for more than one reason.

"Firstly, he shouldn't get so comfortable, he won't be here for long and secondly, why have you named him!?" Tamsin sounded horrified and Bo had to suppress a giggle.

"He is staying," she said gently.

"We're not home enough to look after a kitten," she mumbled. Bo put the hair brush down and pulled Tamsin round to face her.

"Are you worried that he's not going to get enough care?" Bo asked.

Tamsin's cheeks burned and she looked down at her hands.

"Don't be silly..."

"Oh my god that's it! You are such a sap!" Bo poked Tamsin in the stomach and grinned.

"I am not! I'm just being responsible!" Tamsin frowned and tried to look cross but Bo only found it more endearing.

"Yes you are Miss-Big-Tough-Valkyrie you are all soft on the inside and that's why I love you," she cupped Tamsin's cheek in her hand pulled her in for a long, soft kiss.

Tamsin eventually moved away and looked down at the kitten, who by that point had curled up around her hairbrush and continuing to purr.

"Okay, he can stay."


End file.
